Many electronic devices use touch-based interfaces to receive input from the user. Some electronic devices may utilize sensors to detect acoustic waves propagating in the device and determine the location of touch inputs on a surface of the device based on the acoustic waves and known acoustic characteristics of the device, also known as the acoustic signature of the device.
Many electronic devices also include components that may produce acoustic waves that would interfere with acoustic waves resulting from touch inputs, thereby limiting the ability of the device to accurately determine the location of touch inputs. Accordingly, it is desirable to accurately determine the location of touch inputs on the surface of an electronic device using acoustic sensing-technologies while other components of the electronic device may be producing acoustic waves.